An Abused Mother
by Bichonmom
Summary: Trish's thought on life in the Rabb house. Sequel to Art of Seduction


FF: An Abused Mother 1/1 Summary: Trish's thoughts on live in the Rabb house. Sequel to Art of Seduction  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the JAG crew. They belong to DPB and CBS. I do own the Rabb kids. If I did own JAG I'd have a lot more money and Hollywood would have a few more unemployed writers!  
  
A/N: The title comes from a comment our family doctor made when the hospital asked if it was possible that my brother was an abused child. He said no if anyone's abused it's the mother!  
  
May 2012 Rabb House 8 am  
  
It's quiet in the house. It's actually quiet. Harm's left for work and Lizzie and Jackson have left for school. Mac's upstairs nursing Ariana. My newest grandchild is only six weeks old. I'm going to take advantage of the quiet to sit and have a cup of coffee. I love my grandchildren dearly but they wear me out. Things are actually going smoother than I think either Harm or Mac expected. Lizzie is eight and Jackson's six, so it's been awhile since there was an infant in this house.  
  
Ariana was something of a surprise. Harm and Mac had tried for about two years to have another child before deciding it just wasn't going to happen. Mac was completely shocked when 14 months later the doctor told her she was pregnant.  
  
Harm of course was thrilled. He called to tell me and also ask me to come out and help when the baby came. Mac was a little concerned about how she was going to handle Lizzie, Jackson and a new baby. Harm hoped my promising to come stay would help ease Mac's mind.  
  
It's not that Mac was concerned about taking care of the baby. It's that Lizzie and Jackson are a handful without a new baby in the house. Now don't get me wrong, they're both good kids but they're always into something. So far this year Jackson's spent six weeks in a cast and Lizzie's been to the ER twice for concussions.  
  
They're not bad kids, just fearless. When Jackson was almost 3 Mac changed grocery stores for a month. Jackson loved to go to the store and talk to the ladies that worked in the deli. Problem was every time he went he had a new 'boo-boo' to show off. First he was one giant scrape because he went over a speed bump but his trike didn't. The next time he had a giant welt on his forehead where he'd gotten hit with a baseball when A Roberts missed a catch. When the time came to go shopping again two weeks later and Jackson had three stitches in his forehead, Mac picked a different grocery store. Mac once threatened to leave a signature stamp with the daycare so that she didn't have to spend as much time signing her name to accident reports before she took the kids home.  
  
Lizzie's the same way. The ER called the pediatrician when she was four because they were having trouble believing she fell out of the tree house three times in one week. This fresh out of med. school doctor called the pediatrician and asked if she thought it was possible that Lizzie was an abused child. Dr. Wallace just laughed and said that if anything Mac was an abused mother having kids like she did. The ER doctor asked for an explanation and Dr. Wallace said the Rabb kids are very curious and extremely fearless which isn't always a good combination. Wallace mentioned that any kid who, at 20 months, could climb a set of shelves to get a razor and shave themselves like daddy was going to end up in the ER a lot no matter how closely they were watched. The ER doctor later told Mac that he had to agree with Wallace's diagnosis.  
  
I came out two weeks before Ariana was due to help Mac with the kids. I also came out back in the fall to help with the kids. Mac had bad morning sickness and Jackson started the school year on crutches. The family was at a lake with the Roberts and Jackson decided he could do anything AJ could do he could also. Unfortunately AJ was jumping off a dock into the lake and Jackson didn't make it out quite far enough. He landed in shallow water and broke his foot in two spots. About that same time, Lizzie got her shoelace wrapped around her bike pedal and crashed ending up with a mild concussion and six stitches in her knee.  
  
Since I've been here, the kids haven't had to go to the ER once. I think it's a record for them. That's not to say things have been quiet. There are still the calls from school to deal with. Lizzie and her teacher got in a fight the other day. Battle of wills is probably a better description of what happened. Lizzie decided she didn't need to do her spelling sentences. The teacher finally told her she couldn't go to recess until she wrote ten sentences. Notice I didn't say ten spelling sentences. Yep, she did. Lizzie wrote ten sentences and used her spelling words in none of them. We're still not sure who won that round. Quiet's over.  
  
"I got it Mac. Rabb's"  
  
"He what? Okay I'll let his mother know." I hang up the phone and see my daughter-in-law and granddaughter come into the kitchen.  
  
"What happened this time Trish?"  
  
" The playground supervisor told the kids they weren't going in until everyone was quiet. When the boy next to Jackson wouldn't shut up Jackson kicked him. The office wanted you to know but they're going to deal with it there they don't need you to come in."  
  
"Good because I really need to sit and drink a cup of coffee that's actually hot."  
  
"Here you go Mac. Let me take her." I hand Mac a cup of coffee and take Ariana from her and place her in her swing in the living room. Ariana loves to swing. I really hope she's a calm one, for both her parents' sake!  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
